


Born to win (ITA)

by Dhely



Category: Marvel Ultimates, X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semplice, per una volta, e corto: Pietro durante un addestamento</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to win (ITA)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Born to win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248470) by [Dhely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely)



_Mutanti._

Un ginocchio a terra, muscoli in tensione.

 _Siamo nati per vincere_.

La torsione del busto, lo scattare del tricipite.

_Quale guerra?_

Il terreno sotto le suole, di nuovo, il sudore sulla fronte. Il dolore su un fianco e senza il tempo di controllare che tipo di ferita fosse.

_Tutte le guerre._

Lo sferrare di un colpo, un’altra torsione, un salto. I muscoli che bruciano.

_Ogni singola dannata guerra che mio padre decide essere degna di essere combattuta._

Un attimo di respiro, una  frazione di secondo. Prendere fiato, decontrarre la schiena, mettere a fuoco l’obiettivo.

_Per me non c’è niente – né guerra né motivo né ragione- che esuli dalla volontà di mio padre._

_Sono  nato senza alcuna possibilità di scelta, senza neppure l’idea di essa._

_Sono.. noi  siamo nati migliori. Nati superiori – biologicamente, mentalmente superiori. Nuovo gradino dell’evoluzione: l’evoluzione non si muove a piccoli passetti, fa salti, spicca il volo._

Salta, di nuovo; si muove, veloce, più che può con quel dannato inibitore di poteri che porta al braccio.

Una mano sul petto, lo ferma, lo afferra e lo sbatte a terra: lo schianto contro il suolo gli fa sputare fuori tutta l’aria. Piccole lucciole bianche davanti agli occhi.

Ma non si ferma.

Pietro non si ferma mai.

_I mutanti non si fermano mai._

Baricentro sull’anca, sposta il peso, ruota di lato schivando un colpo, intreccia le gambe a quelle dell’altro.

Tutta una questione di leve e equilibrio.

Non è forza, è fisica.

E’ velocità, allenamento, conoscenza, freddezza.

L’altro cade.

Di nuovo. L’altro cade sempre.

Chiunque esso sia.

Sente attutito il fischio prolungato dell’istruttore, Pietro si alza. Cerca di scrollarsi di dosso la polvere del combattimento quando ancora nelle orecchie sente solo il rimbombare cupo del sangue.

Un respiro, profondo. Un altro e un altro. Inghiottire ossigeno come se ne fosse avido.

Si asciuga la fronte.

L’istruttore gli annuisce, brusco, dal fondo del quadrato di addestramento, Pietro si allontana.

Qualche passo, scioglie i muscoli delle gambe. La ferita sul fianco brucia appena,  un taglio poco profondo.

Vorrebbe sorridere – forse gli esce un ghigno.

Logan lo aspetta poco più in là, a braccia conserte, la sua solita espressione chiusa e severa.

“In certi movimenti hai mostrato poca precisione.”

Pietro annuisce, in silenzio.

Non ci sono parole da dire, o almeno lui non ne ha.

_Siamo mutanti, siamo i nuovi padroni del mondo._

Logan è frutto di un esperimento: quanto l’ingegneria genetica può implementare un potere mutante.

Per suo padre gli umani hanno sbagliato anche in quello: basta un allenamento intensivo, mirato, sfiancante per renderli perfette macchine da guerra. Ma Logan è comunque il migliore in quello che fa, e ora quello che fa è addestrarlo.

Pietro si ferma davanti a lui, dritto, rigido.

Aspetta un ordine, un’indicazione.

_Noi mutanti siamo destinati a dominare il mondo. Siamo destinati a combattere e a vincere._

“Non è abbastanza.”

_Ogni tanto riesco a credere solamente di essere nato per morire._


End file.
